Traditionally, various heaters have been utilized to increase the temperature of integrated circuits for various testing purposes. One example of such heaters includes a conventional oven. In use, an integrated circuit is typically placed within such an oven and heated, after which the integrated circuit is tested.
Unfortunately, such ovens are often limited in terms of the range of temperatures in which they are capable of heating. Further, the temperature of the oven does not necessarily translate to the temperature of the integrated circuit. For example, the temperature of the integrated circuit may be cooler than that of the oven, etc. Still yet, the oven may only be used to heat the integrated circuit prior to the aforementioned testing. Thus, during such testing, the integrated circuit may cool when exposed to an environmental temperature, etc.
Various temperature controllers have been produced to overcome the problems of conventional heaters. However, such temperature controllers have been unfortunately limited, to platform-specific designs, thus limiting the usability thereof.
There is thus a need for overcoming these and/or other problems associated with the prior art.